


Men

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: In every relationship there are struggles...usually over the remote.





	

“Harder.”

“Sweet Jesus, woman. I can’t do it any harder.”

“Well then…try and hit that spot that…Oh God”

“That one?”

“Um hmm.”

I stretched my body lazily against the throw cushions and closed my eyes in absolute pleasure as Sam kneaded my right foot. He had finished the left only a few moments before and I was nearly ready to rub up against like a purring cat.

“Caitriona.”

I heard my name called out in near whisper. Hard K sound with every syllable following, slowly dying as it made its way past his lips. It was pure sex.  
I opened one eye, hesitant and aware of the reason for this seductive. He smiled back at me. That brilliant fucking smile, rising all the way to shine through his eyes, would get him off on a murder charge. I clutched the remote harder in my hand, burying it beside me between the couch back and my side.

“Keep massaging there, Heughan.”

He sighed, but didn’t give up as one hand moved from my foot to gently run under my calf while the other continued its masterful technique just below my toes. “I can massage you other places as well.”

“Really?” I asked before stretching once more and settling back into the couch.

“Really.”

I felt his hand move up under my capri pj’s but he was stopped short as Eddie jumped on my stomach, eliciting an umpf from me.

I found it incredibly difficult to not laugh at the cock-block look Sam gave her. He leaned over her, hovering as she kneaded my bare tummy, my tank having been pushed up slightly on my body, and whispered to her, while looking up at me, “Mummy and Daddy need some alone time, Eddie.”

I quirked an eyebrow and looked down at her curling form, “It’s alright, darling. Daddy just wants the remote back to watch the match.”

Sam fell back against the other side of the couch with a huff and when my name left his lips this time, it was more akin to a five-year-old reeling up for a tantrum.  
But the tantrum never came. Just a re-grouping of his plan of attack.

I had been so submerged in my book earlier, that I had barely felt the weight of Sam as he sank into the couch, making for the remote. I watched as he turned on the tele. Watched as he found the match. And watched as he finally looked over at me., smiling, then back at the screen, sinking deeper into comfort.

I wasn’t really upset at my quiet Sunday being taken over by a man and his sports. I know better than to get between the two. But when he started talking of guacamole and chips, that’s when I leaned over his sitting form, kissed him deeply and grabbed the remote from his hand, shutting off the television, before relaxing back onto my side of the couch with my book.

I had peeked over my book and watched as he watched me. That’s when his hands crept to my bare feet and began to massage them. He never said a word, just used his large hands gently on my feet. I was very nearly putty in his hands until Eddie had jumped up.

Now Sam sat eyeing me, before I watched one side of his mouth curl up. He slinked off the couch to the floor, crawling over to my side. I watched with interest and mild amusement, clutching the remote harder in my grasp and far away from him.

Sam leaned into my neck, softly nibbling the sensitive flesh as I felt a hand move across my breast, tugging the tank below them. Sam licked a trail from my neck to my breast, slowly circling the nipple before taking it in his mouth, sucking like a newborn.

I arched my back off the couch, jostling Eddie, who was very much agitated and jumped off me. Sam smiled in triumph and climbed back on the couch. He resumed his steady suckling on my breasts, allowing his hand to travel underneath the waist of my pjs. I was already wet when he slipped a finger inside me. I arched further off the couch and closer to his body as his tongue continued to move further down my torso.

Sam removed his finger from inside me and tugged at my bottoms, pooling them around my ankles before settling between my thighs once more. Pulling my lower lips apart with his thumbs, he licked me in one soft, fluid motion, his tongue flat against my centre, before reaching my clit, and feeding off the tiny bud until I was nearly levitating off the couch.

I dropped my book on the floor as both hands came to rest atop his head.

I shuddered and cooed and begged for relief as he pushed two fingers inside me. I shut my eyes tightly. I was close. Sam reached up, pushing one of his thumbs into my mouth. I sucked in time with his tongue and just as I was about to…

Silence.

Everything stopped. I felt nothing but the faint remains of tingling in my lower half. Tingling…but no explosion. No blast of colour behind my lids. I opened my eyes to see Sam smiling, waving the remote in his hand.

“Oh. You are SO dead, Heughan.”


End file.
